


A Study in Kissing (Scenes)

by shirasade



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: The first time it happened, Zee froze in utter and complete mortification, breaking the kiss and hiding his flaming face against Saint's neck. His next instinct was to tear himself away, but Saint's hands were still on his shoulders, and now they tightened their hold, keeping him in place underneath his partner.
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Shirasade's Boys Love works





	A Study in Kissing (Scenes)

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet idea that wouldn’t let me go after seeing how Zee went from bursting into giggles over a kiss to being more than comfortable with full-on making out. Will update when inspiration strikes. :)
> 
> Obviously I have no idea about Zee and Saint's real lives and relationship, this is just a flight of fancy fueled by their amazing chemistry (and Zee's crush on Saint *g*).

The first time it happened, Zee froze in utter and complete mortification, breaking the kiss and hiding his flaming face against Saint's neck. His next instinct was to tear himself away, but Saint's hands were still on his shoulders, and now they tightened their hold, keeping him in place underneath his partner.

"Shh..." Saint whispered, low enough that none of the film crew could hear him, before adding more loudly, "Give us a moment, please?"

Zee didn't look up, but there was a chorus of agreement and the sounds of everyone filing out of the room, leaving Saint and Zee on the couch where they'd filmed their first proper make-out scene. Only then did Saint climb off Zee, settling down next to him. Zee immediately rolled to his side and curled up, contemplating if it was more or less embarrassing to also cover his crotch with his hands. 

Before he could come to a decision, however, he was handed a pillow by Saint, who for once wasn’t teasing him, a fact for which Zee was profoundly grateful. On the contrary, the smile on his co-star’s face was positively gentle, his voice understanding as he said, “Don’t worry, P’, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Easy for you to say.” Zee groaned and hid his hot face in his hands. “You’re not the one who just got a boner in front of an entire film crew. From pretend-making out with my nong.”

Now Saint laughed, but somehow Zee didn’t feel mocked, which was why he allowed the younger man to pry his fingers from his face. Once he’d done so, Saint didn’t let go, letting their entangled hands drop to the couch between them. It was surprisingly comforting, and Zee began to relax. He should have known Saint would make everything better, he usually did.

“Seriously, P’, it’s really okay,” Saint explained calmly. “It happens all the time when the sex scenes are as realistic as ours. It’s just bodies and friction.”

“So, you…?”

Saint bit his lip, eyes sliding away for a second, and Zee had to give his unruly dick another stern talking-to. “No, not me, although it’s been close a few times. But I’ve been there when it happened.” He grinned, his momentary reticence melting away. “So really, I’m flattered. You were so shy the first time we kissed for the teaser, and now look at you! And it’s not as if you have anything to be ashamed of.”

Glancing meaningfully at Zee’s lap, he burst into peals of laughter, while Zee found himself speechless, torn between his remaining embarrassment and the fond exasperation that Saint roused in him on a regular basis. A look at the long line of his co-star’s neck as he threw his head back, at his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, and Zee’s usual adoration won out. 

Uncurling himself, he chuckled, although he kept hold of the pillow, and leaned in to blow teasingly against Saint’s cheek in what was becoming a well-loved habit of theirs. “It’s all your fault, you know, you’ve gone and corrupted me. And your hand really went there!”

“Well, I’m dedicated to my craft.” Still laughing, Saint turned his head and returned the favour, his breath gusting hotly over Zee’s face. He still smelled a bit of the minty gum he’d insisted they both chew before the kissing scene, just another little thing Zee appreciated about him. For a moment they just sat there, grinning at each other, before Saint used Zee’s distraction to pluck the pillow from his lap. The weight of his shameless gaze almost undid all of Zee’s efforts to calm down, but he managed to keep himself in check, giving Saint a playful shove. Saint shoved back, mock-whining, “Don’t abuse me, P’, I was just checking if it was safe to continue!”

Oh yes, they were still working, and people were relying on them. Raising his voice, Zee called out, “Please, come back in.”

The door immediately burst open, as if everyone had been huddled right behind it, and Zee wai’d in apology, which was waved away by a smiling P’Cheewin. “No, no, it’s alright. These scenes are difficult, but N’Zee will get used to them.”

“After all, we’ll have plenty of practice,” Saint whispered, smirking as he maneuvered them back into their starting position with business-like precision until he was kneeling over Zee again. Groaning, Zee dropped his head back against the armrest. Somehow he didn’t think it was going to get easier.


End file.
